A group of multidisciplinary researchers are requesting funds for the acquisition of an ultrasound imaging system (Acuson Sequoia [model C256]) to obtain echocardiograms in small animal models. Echocardiography or ultrasound imaging is a noninvasive method for the in situ measurement of cardiac anatomy and function. Collectively, but with separate National Institutes of Health supported research programs, this multidisciplinary group will use rat and murine transgenic models to examine changes in cardiac structure and function that are associated with normal, as well as pathological cardiovascular conditions. M-mode directed, two-dimensional directed and pulse wave Doppler echocardiographic recordings will be used to obtain information on cardiac anatomy and function. Altogether, eight major users will be utilizing the echocardiography system. The availability of such a machine and central location (Biological Resource Laboratory) will greatly enhance the research productivity of the participants in this grant proposal. In addition, because of the ability to make serial measurements in one animal, the number of sacrificed animals per protocol will decrease. Approximately 60 percent of the instrument time will be devoted to the research of Drs. Piano (PI), Buttrick (PI) and Solaro (PI), all of whom are primary investigators on existing NIH grants. The remaining 40 percent of the echocardiography imaging system time will be utilized by Drs. Geenen, Hickson, Arteaga, Varga, and Schwertz. The echocardiography workstation will be operated under the direction of Drs. Peter Varga, pediatric cardiologist, and Taylor Bennet. Long term maintenance will be the responsibility of the Biologic Resources Laboratory under the direction of Dr. Taylor Bennet. Director Bennet has appointed an advisory committee to set operation guidelines and user fees. In conclusion, the University of Illinois at Chicago has no echocardiography machine with a high frequency transducer available for animal research. A group of multidisciplinary researchers will use this system only for small animal research in their rat and murine models.